


Just the Three of Us

by ReneeSnow1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Jon Not Related, Love, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeSnow1/pseuds/ReneeSnow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love relationship between Robb, Sansa, Jon</p><p> </p><p>Also have a story about Jaime/Sansa<br/>Robb/Sansa and of course Jon/Sansa</p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Honey I'm home!" Robb says as he walks through the door of his apartment. He hears Jon laughter coming from their bedroom,"Ha ha ha you're so funny." Robb reaches their bedroom and see's Jon sorting through the laundry pile that is on their bed. He watches him through the doorway, "He's so beautiful he thinks" that dark curly hair and pouty lips, so happy he's mine... Well his and Sansa's he grins. Jon turns around, "What are you looking at?" Robb walks up to him and pulls him up to his chest and kisses him, letting his right hand go up to run his fingers through hiss curls while his left hand grips his ass pulling him closer as he rubs his cock against his. Jon kisses Robb's cheek to his neck lightly sucking as he starts to loosen the knot of his tie and the buttons of his shirt. Robb helps him finish the rest and Jon takes his nipple in his mouth and tugs it gently between his teeth as Jon's hands find their way to Robb's bulge, squeezing it. Robb lets out a his,"Need to be inside you now!" They both rush to take off their clothes. Jon is already bent over the bed as Robb is grabbing the lube from the night stand. He rubs some along his hard cock before putting some on his finger tip. He lightly touches Jons puckered ass, his tip sliding in there with ease. Jon starts to push back against his hand while pulling on his own cock trying to find his release. Robb adds a second finger stretching him until he feels lose enough to take him. Robb puts his cock against Jons ass and slowly inch by inch slides inside of him. They both groan at the pleasuring building up inside of them. Robb starts to pump slowing inside Jon building momentum, his balls slapping against Jons ass. His left hand grips Jons waist as the right hand reaches around and starts taking over stroking Jons cock. "Baby you feel so good and tight around me. I could fuck this pretty ass for hours." Jon groans at his words and cums pushing against Robb's cock. Robb starts to pound into him faster before he too shoots his load inside Jons ass before falling on top of him on the bed. They both lay there breathing hard. Robb leans over and kisses Jons lips. "I love you" Jon gives him that cute side grin he adores so much, "Love you more". Jon takes a deep breath before saying,"Hey the hospital called and they need me to cover a shift tonight so I'll be home a little late." Robb gives him a pouty face, "Jon its your birthday! Why couldn't you just say no this once?". Actually he thinks,"This is perfect, Sansas plane won't be here til later on tonight so it will be the perfect surprise." Jon kisses his forehead before getting up, "Hey I'm trying to be a good intern. We can do something tomorrow night. Besides its not the same without Sansa here. Come shower with me before I head to work",as he holds out his hand to him. "Alright Birthday boy your wish is my command. Robb says. Jon gives him an evil little grin,"What I command huh? Then I'd love a birthday blow job from you in the shower" Robb chuckles,"Lead the way my love."


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Arrives!

She looks out the window seeing the lights shining off the airport. Sansa sits in her airline seat anticipating seeing Robb and Jon again. Squeezing her thighs together feeling the warmth growing. She hears the intercom go off,"Ladies and Gentlemen were now pulling up to our gate. Thank you for flying South Weat Airlines, Welcome to Washington." She's glad she spent the extra money to sit in first class, this flight was completely booked. She reaches for her coat and purse before walking out of the plane to the airport. Passing the shops and other travelers she makes her way down to baggage claims and there she sees her big brother waiting for you. She purposely does the cliche movie scene of running up to her handsome boyfriend flying herself into his arms as she kisses him passionately."God I've missed you" she smiles against him lips. "Me too beautiful." The walk hand in hand and collect her luggage before heading to Robb's car. "So what's new with you two since the last time I've been out here?" Robb looks behind him as he pulls into the I-5 to head back home."Well, I'm in line for a promotion at the law firm, trying to keep it hush hush before it happens. And Jon is almost done with him internship. We still like going to the beach with the dogs, same old same old. We've both missed you so much" as he pulls her across the seat for a kiss. "Mmmm I've missed you too" she starts kissing his neck as her hands make their way down to his belt buckle and button. "Sansa I'm driving, you're being awfully naughty" Robb moans. She takes out his cock, softly stroking it, she dips her head and takes the tip in her mouth. She hears Robb "hiss" and that gives her all the encouragement she needs before taking him fully in her mouth bobbing her head up and down, grasping his balls in her hand. "God Sansa yes please don't stop babe, your mouth is amazing. She lightly grazes her teeth along his shaft applying just enough pressure at the base of his cock before she hears,"Sansa I'm coming! Take it baby, take it all!" He moans. She sucks every last drop, licking the tip. She wipes the corner of her mouth before tucking him back in his pants and kissing his lips one last time before puttin her seatbelt back on. "God I'm so glad you're back sweetheart" as he looks over at her.

They arrive at their place over looking the water. She's always loved the view. Tomorrow she wanted to talk to them about living here with them. She was done with college, finished at the top of her class, she sure she could find a RN job where Jon works. She walks up to the railing, seeing the lights from Seattle in the distance, she takes a deep breath in and out. "It's always so beautiful here." Robb comes up behind her and hugs her, come on love lets go inside, Jon will be home soon and we gotta set up for his surprise." They head inside the house putting Sansa things out of sight in the guest room to not raise any suspicion from Jon. She grabs her new corset/panty/and stocking set from Victoria's Secret. She heads to their bed room to change, messing up her hair a bit and leaving her black heels on. "God you look so ducking sexy" when he sees her standing there. He starts to reach for you," No way mister! Birthday boy gets me first!" She says teasingly. They hear Jons car pull up and both spring apart. She lays on the bed legs crossed and hands over her head. She hears them in the next room, the door opens,"Let me get my sweats on and we can...." Jons words die from his throat. "Sansa" he breathes. She gives him her best sexy grin,"Hello Birthday Boy".


	3. Birthday Sex

Robb comes up behind Jon, "Surpirse." He whispers in his ear. He gives Robb a quick kiss before making his way to the bed. Sansa crawls towards him, "I swear to god I could come just from the sight of her", he thinks to himself. She looks absolutely fuckable in her outfit. "Hello beautiful" he says as he kisses her lips that taste like honey. She gives him a sly grin, " Happy to see me Jon?" As she goes to lay back down on the bed spread out for him. He notices Robb shutting the door so he and Sansa are completely alone. "You're wearing way to much clothing" she says she rubs her thighs together. Jon rips off his scrubs off in an instant as is on her. He kisses her sweet lips trailing his way to the hallow valley of her breasts. He undos the clasps and her breasts spring out before him. He takes the pale pink nipple in his mouth and sucks gently while his hand massages her other breast. "Mmmm God Jon you make me so hot and wet. Please taste me" Sansa begs. And of course who is he to deny her. He takes off the rest of her outfit, sliding her thong down her legs slowly and spreads her legs wide. He looks up at her and sees her eyes close, anticipating his mouth on her beautifully waxed pink pussy. He lift her cheeks in his hand and smells her womanly scent. He licks her gently and slowly, making her whither beneath him. "More Jon!" She groans. He opens her wide and shoves his tongue deep into her, tasting her flowing juices. He continues his licking and sucking, bringing two of his fingers up to her lips and easing his way inside her. His cock feels like it might burst of he doesn't get inside her but he has to make her come first. He fingers her slowly, building up her organsm, he makes his way to her tight little hole and shoves his tongue up her ass, surprising Sansa in the process. She starts riding his face and he knows she's going to come soon. "Yes Jon right there ahhh!!" He keeps going even after her orgasm subsides. He takes his fingers out of her drenched pussy, staring at her as he licks them clean. She gives him a smile and curls her finger up beckoning him to come up to her. He licks her pussy one last time causing her to gasps his name before he slides his way up to her. Before he knows it she flipped him over and he's on his back as she pins him and slides his hard cock inside her. She rides him slowly at first barely letting him inside her, his hands grip her waist hard. "Don't tease me Sansa, I want you so bad!" He groans. She slams down hard on him, her hands running through her hair down her breasts. Such a beautiful sight. He pulls her head down and kisses her hard, running his tongue along her teeth. They both are breathing hard and he feels his balls tighten before he releases one of the best orgasm he's ever had. Sansa moans loudly, "Oh Jon!!!" As she comes too. Sansa collapses on top of him. She lifts her head up and looks deep into his eyes, "I love you Jon, happy birthday". He just smiles and kisses her softly, "I love you too sweetheart."   
They hear the door open and Robb comes in, gets naked and slides into bed with them. Robb and Jon both hold Sansa who are in the middle of them.   
Jon looks at both of them and smiles. "Best birthday ever" he thinks to himself before turning off the light.


	4. Best Way To Wake Up

She feels the both before she opens her eyes. Someone's warm mouth is sucking on her breasts while the other is between her legs licking her pussy. "Mmmm Id love to wake up like this everyday." She moans. She opens her eyes and pulls Jon up from her breasts to kiss her lips. The feel of her brothers beard tickles her thighs but his tongue, oh the things he can do with that tongue is magical! In no time she's grinding on his face pulling him closer as she comes, he greedily laps up her juices. He kisses his way up her body top her lips,"Good morning my sweet". She kisses him back softly, "It is a good morning but I want to make it better..." She sits up and tells Jon to lay down, she bends over him,takes his cock in her hand and starts pumping it slowly before licking him from bottom to top. Sansa turns around and sees Robb getting hard from the sight of her licking Jon,"Fuck me brother." she says in a husky voice. She goes back to licking Jon, taking him fully in her mouth when she feels Robb coming up behind her. She feels his cock at the entrance of her pussy, teasing her lips by sliding back and forth. She moans around Jons cock, causing him to groan from her vibrations. "Keep sucking baby, oh god your mouth feels so good Sansa", moans Jon, his hands gripping the sheets. Robb slams into her then and both him and Sansa moan in ecstasy. "Sansa I love watching your tight pussy milk my cock." Sansa takes Jon deeper and plays with his balls as he takes his hand and grips her hair,"That's it Sansa, make me come, swallow everything! Oh god!" Before he shoots his come in her mouth. Sansa keeps sucking until he can't take it no more, she lets Jon out of her mouth and lets out a high moan, "Fuck me Robb! Yes!" Robb slaps her ass and starts pounding into her harder. Jon comes around beside Robb giving him a quick kiss before wetting his finger and placing outside Sansas tight puckered ass. Sansa feels the tip sliding in gently before she starts slamming back into both of them harder. She feels her body starting to tighten,"It's to much, oh god it's to much!" Jons finger and Robb's cock hit the right spot and she swears she sees starts, Robb follows behind her and she feels his come deep inside her body. They're all breathing heavily as Jon slips his finger out and Sansa and Robb collapse on the bed. Jon comes up and kisses them both, "Wish it could be the three of us like this every morning." He says with a sigh. Sansa looks at both of them, "Actually that's something I'd like to discuss with you..."


	5. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, Jon, and Robb's point of view

Sansa 

Sansa sits up from between them and pulls the sheet up over her breasts and looks at Robb and Jon. "Both so handsome," she thinks to herself.   
Jon looks at Robb then back to her,"Are you wanting to end this Sansa?" She shakes her head,"No! No! Of course not! Quite the opposite. I was wondering if you guys would let me live out here with you and start my residency." She bites her lips, hoping they won't say no. Sure she comes out here when ever she can and vice versa buy this is a big deal for the three of us. Robb starts to smile,"That's all? Sansa, of course you can live here. Jon and I were actually talking about that when you graduated college." She lunges at them, forgetting about modesty and kisses them both. "I think we should celebrate." Jon gives her one of his wicked side grins, "I have my own celebrating I want to do right now..."

 

Jon

 

He pushes Sansa back onto Robb's chest and lifts her legs so they are over Robb's making her completely open for him. "I swear you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Sansa chuckles, "I'm the only girl you have ever seen Jon!" The laughter dies on her lips as Jon opens her pink folds and let's his younger dive inside of her. She tries to close her legs but Robb is keeping them spread open. Robb starts massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Jon hears Sansa morning and he swears he could come right now. The sounds she makes drives him crazy. He keeps lickinh her warm pussy as he grabs for the lube he snuck beside him. He places a small but on his finger before pressing against her tight ass. He prodes gently before he's gotten in past the knuckle while his other two fingers slide inside her pussy. "Jon! Oh god that feels amazing baby!" As she's thrashing against Robb. He looks up and sees her chest flushed, eyes closed and her mouth partly open. He feels her tightening around his fingers before she comes for him,"Yes Jon!!!" Before she turns her head to the side and kisses Robb. He continues to milk her through her orgasm, he looks up to Robb "How do you want her?" 

 

Robb

"Jon lay on the bed and Sansa I want you to ride him...Slowly." They both get up and get into position. Watching Sansa ride Jon makes his cock want to explode. He leans down and kisses Jon before coming back up to kiss Sansa. "Robb you gotta hurry, she's so want and tight I'm not gonna last." Robb goes up behind Sansa and leans her forward a little bit, "I've been dying to Fock your little ass since you got off that plane sister. Are you ready to take my big cock up there?" Both Sansa and Jon are so turned on by his words that all they can do is moan in reply. Robb takes the lube and strokes his cock till he's nice and slippery. He puts his tip just on the rim of her whole and he feels her clench at his touch. "You gotta relax and breath for me Sansa. I'm gon a make you feel so good" Sansa relaxes before him and he slides his cock in little by little too he's completely buried in her. "God your ass is so tight Sansa, you're gonna make me come soon." Robb and Jon start to take turns pumping their way slowly inside of Sansa till she's begging them to fuck her hard. Robb watches as Job kisses her lips while rubbing her pink nub while Robb reaches around and pulls at her nipples. Sansa is the first on to shatter into a blissful orgasm, she's practically vibrating. Him and Jon end up coming at the same time, Sansa is just too god damn right. Robb pulls out of her and goes to the bathroom to grab a towel to wipe her up before laying down beside Jon holding him close. He looks at the clock on the night stand, "How about we shower soon and go get breakfast you two?" Sansa snuggles deeper into Jon, "Sounds good to me love."


	6. Chapter 6

All three of them finally get up and take a shower, together of course. Sansa absolutely loves how both of them treat her with loving kindness. It makes her think about how all of this started.....

 

Robb and Sansa have known Jon all their lives. Their parents were good friends and since their childhood they've been the three amigos. Their parents always thought she and Jon would end up together but were completely surprised when it ended up to be Robb and Jon. Everyone was happy of course, love is love after all. Even when Robb and Jon became a couple she was always there with them, it wasn't until that night she came to their apartment upset about about an altercation she had with Joffery that things had changed. She knew everyone in her family despised Joffery and a part of her did as well. He loved to talk down to her like she was an idiot but worse was when he would hit her. The first time he hit her she put if off as a one time occurrence. But the second time, she finally ended things with him completely. It only took her to show up to Robb and Jons apartment with a bruised cheek and finger marks on her arms that within the hour they guys helped get all her stuff from Jofferys place and gave him a walloped he deserved. She smiles thinking about how that first night she was laying against Robb's chest while Jon held an ice pack to her swollen cheek. They agreed to not tell anyone what happened and to let Sansa stay with them for a few days, their parents of course though knew nothing of it. Robb suggested we all do shots in order to relax and loosen up a little. One because two, two became five, until they could hardly stand on their own two feet. She reached for both of them and give them a big hug before giving Robb a kiss on the cheek and when she reached for Jon he turned his head so she kissed his mouth. She was greatly surprised by it as he gave her his small smile. She looked over at Robb as she put his hand on her cheek pulling her towards him kissing her softly. She surprised herself when she moan against his lips. Sansa pulled away and looked at both of them, Robb spoke first, "Sansa we've all know each other literally forever, we love each other. But Jon and I have talked about this and we want you. Both of us. I hope that doesn't freak yo...." She doesn't even let him finish before she pulls him in for another kiss. They both groan as he pulls her over his body so she is straddling him. Jon scoots closer to help her remove here and Robb's shift before taking off his own. He's watching them make out as she feels Jons lips on her skin as he removes her bra. They each take one of her breasts in their hands gently squeezing it, feeling the weight of it. "Let's go to bed" she whispers to them. Robb carries her to their room, they each take off the rest their clothing and she lets Jon shove her on her back onto the bed before settling against her legs taking her wet pussy in his mouth. She knows it's the first time he's ever gone down on a girl but oh my god he's got talent. Robb leans over and takes her lips against her as she rubs her hands along his stomach down to his hard cock before pumping him in her hand. "Oh god Jon right there! Ahh! God!!!" She comes against his face, riding out the last bit of her orgasm on his face. She pulls him up, "Please come inside me" as she grabs his cock with her other hand putting it at her entrance. "I'm on the pill and I know you've only been with Robb" she whispers. She's still pumping Robb as Jon slides on home, the sight of his lovers cock sliding into his little sister must have been too much because he comes in her hand then as he lets out a deep groan. "Sansa! Fuck! You're so wet and tight! I love the feel of your pussy!" Slamming into her harder and harder as he raises her legs over his shoulders pushing himself deeper inside of her. "I'm gonna come Sansa!" She comes undone around his cock,"oh god me too Jon!" All three of them lay on the bed, folded in each others embrace. 

She notices Robb must've said her name a few times because he's looking at her funny,"Where did you go Sansa?" She just gives him a smile, "Just thinking about how much I love you both."


End file.
